Rau Le Creuset: A burning hatred
by Koronis
Summary: A angst fic dedicated to my favourite character, Rau Le Creuset, with me writing in his persona. Oneshot.


I wrote this in a moment where I was feeling extremely depressed and cynical, haven't bothered to reveal it till now. Please Read and Review.

My name is Rau Le Creuset.

Perhaps you do not recognize the name, nor know what I have done. No matter, it is all over and done with now. A mere child such as yourself need not know. But if you do know, then... that is another matter entirely.

You probably know that I was an elite ZAFT officer. A role-model to many a cadet that entered the ranks of ZAFT. A decorated officer with a bright future ahead of him. A man of mystery. What you do not know is, even with all these seemingly great opportunities, I was still discontent.

"Why?" I have heard that word so many times. From superiors and subordinates and peers. In so many contexts. What they do not realize is my predicament. The burning hatred I have for all humanity, for what they have done to destroy themselves... for creating me! What they do not realize is the fact that I am the dagger that is going to stab them in the back. A dagger they forged. They created me, a Coordinator, an imperfect clone. For what? Mankind's dream, Mankind's ultimate desire, and what will eventually become their destiny... to be the strongest, to go the farthest, to climb the highest... To compete, to envy, then hate each other, and devour one another! All for the sake of progress, some say. Selfish desires manifested as a noble cause, the hypocrites... One's own greed, seen as philanthropy. How naive we are, wearing those rose-tinted glasses we call ideals... An idealist and his happiness soon part, you know that in your heart. Whether you accept it or not only serves to point to one thing: Humanity is falling into factionism once again.

Don't you think such a stupid species deserves to be exterminated?

I do.

I truly enjoyed your songs, Lacus Clyne. So sweet and touched with that brand of refreshingly cloying naivete... Still, you ought to know that the real world is nothing like that tranquil portrait that you paint of it.

You see Kira Yamato and his ilk, fighting to secure a world where fighting in wars is a thing of the past. Such hypocrisy... not condoning fighting even though one has a bloodied knife in one hand and a skull in the other. Is fighting to stop the fighting going to come to anything? Futility is much underrated... Why continue deluding yourself with that kind of sweet poison, saying "Someday, that day will come...", open your EYES and see that that day will never come. What do you believe in? And why do you? To continue living in that sweet world of yours, where death is a forgotten myth and violence is merely a legend? When that little orb of happiness you live in is shattered, I assure you, the nightmare will not be a nightmare any more, but real beyond your darkest dreams...

You shouldn't blame me for what I've done. This is what mankind wanted all along. I'm just helping it down that dark path which it has chosen for itself! I know that humanity will be swallowed by the darkness its created!

And now we have you, Gilbert Durandal, trying to impose order on fathomless chaos... I actually do admire your ideals. But ideals do not exist of themselves. Abstractions can never defend themselves. If only you could follow through on your high-strung promises... Good Durandal, noble Durandal, wise Durandal... If only the fools knew your true intentions... Inciting the Zala loyalists into the Break the World incident, ordering the assassination attempt on Lacus Clyne, inspiring the world to attack Logos... Fighting against Fighting itself! Durandal the high-minded... Durandal, in love with himself... Durandal... the hypocrite... You were a good physician, but as a politician, and a human being, you are nothing but dirt beneath humanity's collective heel. I never knew you as a fool before I died, perhaps now is good a time as any to discover it. Good luck, Gilbert, my son will be more than happy to end your suffering. You must be getting tired, I reckon. Soon, my old friend, soon, I will close your eyes... for eternity...

Finally, I come to you, my son. Or should I say...myself? I'm sorry that I brought you into this world, young Rey. I had to, actually. Who would carry on my legacy if not for you? Carry my ultimate plan to fruition, and see that my plan for carrying on my legacy is not as weak and materialistic as that fool Al Da Fllaga...

And so, I bid you goodbye... for now... I will return one day, in one form or another. Very soon.


End file.
